


Just Checking

by Venstar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, Prompt Fill, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t have it both ways, much less three.  I’m either a Wizard, or I’m...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Checking

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for 007 fest #21 "you can't have it both ways"  
> \--HMMM I'll work on this some more, it was just a fast throw it up there thing and i see too many errors for making me happy!

A perfunctory knock had Q look up as 007 approached him as he stood behind his workstation.  It was past midnight and the minions were few and scattered throughout the cavernous space.  Q continued to hold his position as 007 reached out and brushed his fingertips against his fringe, pulling a section up and away for a moment. “Odd,” Q thinks and moves back a smidge while frowning up at the wayward agent. 

"Can I help you?" Q asked, confused, he raised his own hand to brush his hair back into place.  Maybe something was caught in his fringe, he kept combing his hand through it and gave his head a shake.

"Just checking," 007 said, smiling charmingly at Q. 

Suspicious, Q narrowed his eyes at 007, "For what?" he asked.

"For the mark of the chosen one."  007 said and he placed his hands in his pants pockets and leaned back on his heals, he gave a small smile at the look of confusion on Q’s face before it was replaced by his trademark eyeroll.

Q sighed and lowered his hand, "Did you just make a Harry Potter reference?"

"No.  Maybe, yes.”

“You can’t have it both ways, much less three.  I’m either a Wizard, or I’m...”

“A muggle?”

“A muggle.  Hrrmm.” Q let out a hum and cleared his throat before addressing 007.  “I am not a Wizard who was horribly scarred by a killing curse meant to kill him, but who instead was spared by his Mother’s love, and is now hiding a horcrux,” Q replied dryly.  He shook his head and looked back down at his screen, “Now, if you are through being silly, you can hand in your equipment and leave.”

007 sighed and deposited his gun, broken earpiece and a cracked miniature usb drive shaped to look like the top of a signet ring.  Q let out an echoing sigh.

“It's not entirely unreasonable for a wizard to be able to hide a tell tale scar." 007 said after dumping out his meager pile of gear.

Q let out a laugh as he held up the miniature usb drive, "I can assure you, 007, I am no wizard."

"Hmmm, I'd disagree. You’ll work your magic on that drive and pull out what we need.  Good evening, Q."

“Good evening, 007.”  Q responded, he pulled up a laptop that was not connected to MI-6’s network.  He glanced up and saw 007’s retreating back as it weaved himself through the various minion stations.

When he was sure that 007 was nowhere near him, he opened the laptop and brought up a  new window and whispered, " _ I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. _ " The cursor blinked for a few tenths of a second before the window blanked and an old and worn map of MI-6 appeared  Q watched as the set of footprints labeled "James Bond," walked away and disappeared through one of the exits of MI-6.  Satisfied, Q smiled and whispered " _ Mischief managed. _ " The map cleared itself and disappeared, the window blinking blankly up at Q.  Sighing as he rubbed a finger against the crack in the mini-usb drive, he popped it into the drive reader and as 007 had suggested, proceeded to work his “magic” on retrieving and analyzing the data from the drive.

  
  
***********  
  
  


Somewhere along the lines, this joint mission with 007 hadn’t quite gone the way Q had expected it to.  Next time, he thought I’ll write a memo or send R.  R would have loved this.

“Sometimes, I really, really, hate you.”  Q grumbled as he clutched his arm tighter against his chest.

“You know, you keep saying that enough and I might start believing you.” 007 returned. 

Q watched as 007 examined the locks to the door of their escape route.  Their Q-branch issued gear had been confiscated when they had been captured. 007 cursed before moving away to search for bits of pieces to make some sort of rudimentary lockpick. Q shook his head, situations like these really, really made him dislike fieldwork. 

“You were the one that suggested you needed to come on this little mission because I couldn’t be trusted to operate and return the delicate little gizmo you built.  You make me get on a train, you refuse to stay in the hotel room, you don’t follow any orders I give you…”  Here 007 stopped himself and looked back at Q.  “So, he said, this is what it’s like?”

“Intolerably so.”  Q gave a little tired sigh.

007’s eyes drifted down to his arm and said "I know you're not in the best shape right now Q, I'll get us out soon.”  He turned his attention to sifting through the rubble in the hallway, looking for anything to pick the lock.  

Q shifted his injured arm, he was pretty sure he had a severely twisted wrist, but he was no expert. Enough was enough.  he reached into one of the deep cargo pockets in his trousers and silently blessed Moneypenny for putting the  _ Undetectable Extension Charm _ on it before he left mi6. He peeked over his shoulder once more and saw that 007 had moved further away. Q removed his wand swiftly and muttered  _ "Alohomora," _ at the locks. He hastened to cast a quick summoning charm before stuffing his wand away before calling 007 over, "I think I've got it." 007 quickly returned to his side and saw that Q had indeed unlocked the door.  

“With what?"

"Paperclip. They missed it in the folds of my pockets."

"Very resourceful, Q." 007 flashed him a quick grin. "Anything else in those pockets?"

“Just my wand and a sandwich. I'm kidding James, " Q smiled at 007's expression. "But only about the wand. The sandwich will come in handy while we enjoy tea time when we're out of here, now move!"

Q and 007 escaped to the sound of 007 covering the sound of his laughter.


End file.
